ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultraman Odyssey (character)
Ultraman Odyssey is an Ultra Warrior from the future and the child of Ultraman Legacy and Ultrawoman Hentai. Like his father, he is a skilled fighter and seeks to protect the universe and all beings within it. However, he has inherited some traits from his mother that makes that goal... difficult. Transformation Odyssey uses a device called the Odyssey Lens in order to transform into his Ultra form. History TBA Forms - Odyssey Duplications= Forms based on the New Generation Heroes, accessed via Odyssey's duplication abilities inherited from his father. - Victory OD= In this form, Odyssey gains Vixtory's V Crystals on his forehead, forearms and shins. Techniques Weapons *'UlTrans': By copying the data of Ultraman Victory, Odyssey can partially Live with selected Spark Dolls, manifesting them through his right arm and enabling him to use their power(s). The dolls become weapons for Odyssey to use as he wields the Kaiju's powers through his arm. **'EX Red King Knuckle: Odyssey changes his right arm into an EX Red King's arm. Can be used to punch the opponent. ***'Magma Shock': An analogous ability to EX Red King's Flame Road. By smashing the EX Red King Knuckle into the ground, Odyssey can summon a series of massive eruptions capable of dealing damage to even the strongest of opponents. **'Eleking Tail': Odyssey turns his right arm into an Eleking tail. He uses it as a whip and to slam against the opponent. **'King Joe Launcher': Odyssey turns his right arm into the robot's Pedanium Launcher. He uses it fire multiple energy blasts and a single charge energy blast at the opponent. **'Gudon Whip': Odyssey turns his right arm into a Gudon whip. He uses it to whip the opponent multiple times. **'Sadola Scissors': Odyssey turns his right arm into a Sadola pincer claw. **'Shepherdon Saber': Odyssey can summon the Shepherdon Saber, a sword that resembles said monster's back crystal. ***'Shepherdon Saber Flash': Odyssey can use his Shepherdon Saber to slash an opponent with the shape of a giant "V". This can also be used as a projectile. When fired, a silhouette of Shepherdon is seen flying at the enemy. **'Hyper Zetton Scissors': Odyssey turns his right hand into Hyper Zetton's claw. ***'Dark Fireball': Odyssey can launch huge fireballs from the Hyper Zetton Scissors. Special *'Victorium Shoot': Odyssey's signature move in this duplication, which appears as an orange beam with multiple light orange "V"s in it. Odyssey draws an energy V by raising his hands and the V and yellow energy is absorbed into the V Crystal on his right arm. It is fired from an "L" position from the V Crystal on Odyssey's wrists, which means it is fired from the back of his hand. *'Victorium Burn': A beam fired from Odyssey's head V Crystal. *'Victorium Slash': A Light Bullet. Odyssey can also fire his Victorium Slash with his leg V Crystal. He fires them with a roundhouse kick from either leg. The technique is usually proceeded by him touching his attack leg with the other, after which he can fire them one after the other. *'Victorium Especially': Victory can fire a barrage of V-shaped energy blasts from his V Crystals. Presumably his strongest attack. - X OD= In this form, Odyssey gains X's chest armour and headphone-like protrusions on the sides of his head. Techniques Special *'Xanadium Ray': Odyssey can fire a ray of light from his hands. He does this by raising his right hand to absorb energy, then swings it to his left hand while drawing a line with his left foot and perform an "X" hand position to fire the attack. *'X Slash': Odyssey can conjure up an energy arrow projectile as an attack. **'X Double Slash': Variant of X Slash, shoots two projectiles instead. *'Attacker X': Odyssey coats himself in a burning flame and releases an "X" shaped fire construct at the enemy. *'Purify Wave': An energy wave which is used to expel specified ailments from the target. Other *'X Barrier Wall': An energy barrier used for defence than can withstand the strongest of attacks. *'MonsArmour': By copying the data of Ultraman X, Odyssey can fuse himself with chosen Cyber Kaiju armaments. **'Gomora Armour': A set of armour based on Cyber Gomora's chest and claws. ***'Gomora Oscillatory Wave': Odyssey charges energy into the claws and unleashes it on the enemy. **'Eleking Armour': A set of armour based on Cyber Eleking's head, chest and cannon. ***'Eleking Electric Shockwave': An energy attack unleashed by the Blaster Cannon. **'Bemstar Armour': A set of armour based on Cyber Bemstar's chest and gorge. ***'Bemstar Spout': Odyssey absorbs the incoming attack of an enemy, then thrusts the head of the shield into the ground, which redirects its attack back to them. **'Zetton Armour': A set of armour based on Cyber Zetton's chest and hands. ***'Zetton Breaker': Odyssey can unleash a similar beam used by Zetton. - Orb OD= In this form, Odyssey gains Orb's chest armour and black markings on his body. Techniques Weapons *'Orbcalibur': Odyssey can summon a copy of Ultraman Orb's signature weapon. It grants him access to the 4 elements of nature (Fire, Water, Earth, and Wind). **'Orb Supreme Calibur': Odyssey unleashes an energy stream from his sword, which is capable of destroying even the strongest of opponents. **'Orb Flame Calibur': When the Calibur Wheel is set to the fire symbol, Odyssey creates a ring of fire by making a circular motion with his sword. He then thrusts his sword, throwing it towards the enemy where he traps them in an orb of fire before slicing both the flame construct and the target as well, causing an explosion. **'Orb Water Calibur': When the Calibur Wheel is set to the water symbol, Odyssey brings both him and the target into a pocket dimension of water. Next, he traps the opponent in a whirlpool and slices them. **'Orb Ground Calibur': When the Calibur Wheel is set to the earth symbol, Odyssey stabs his sword into the ground to release electrical currents in a circular formation that would strike the opponent. **'Orb Wind Calibur': When the Calibur Wheel is set to the wind symbol, Odyssey creates a powerful tornado by swinging his sword in a circular motion. This attack is capable of sending an enemy flying. Special *'Origium Ray' : Odyssey can fire Orb Origin's beam finisher, firstly done by charging energies in his hands, forming a ring of light, before performing the standard "+" sign and firing an energy beam. *'Origium Saucer': Odyssey can fire white buzzsaw discs at his target. *'Barrier' : Odyssey can erect a barrier to block enemy attacks. It can be launched at the enemy to stun them. *'Fusion Up Finishers': By copying the data of Ultraman Orb, Odyssey can use the finishers of his Fusion Up forms. **'Sperion Ray': Odyssey can use Spacium Zeperion's Sperion Ray. **'Stobium Ray': Odyssey can use Burnmite's Stobium Ray. **'Ultra Slash Shot': Odyssey can use Hurricane Slash's Ultra Slash Shot. **'Zedcium Ray': Odyssey can use Thunder Breaster's Zedcium Ray. - Geed OD= In this form, Odyssey gains Geed's arm blades and marking patterns. Techniques Weapons *'Geed Claw': Odyssey can summon a copy of Geed's handheld weapon, used for close range combat. The energy it releases reflects that of Geed's forms. **'Claw Cutting': Activated by pressing the trigger once, then pressing its Deciding Switch, Odyssey can fire a two-pronged projectile blade that drills into its target before exploding. **'Corkscrew Jamming: Activated by pressing the trigger twice, then pressing its Deciding Switch, Odyssey first leaps, then spins in a manner of a human bullet while holding the Geed Claw in front of him and strikes the enemy. Can also be used to quickly defend against an enemy attack. **'Diffusion Shower': Activated by pressing the Expansion Switch, causing the blades to open up to the sides, then pressing the trigger thrice and finally, pressing the Deciding Switch to initiate the attack, Odyssey fires an energy bolt from the Geed Claw to the sky that rains onto the target in a shower of light. **'Claw Defensor': The Geed Claw is able to generate a barrier to block enemy attacks. Special *'Wrecking Burst': Odyssey puts his arms in a plus (+) sign, with his right arm vertical and his left one horizontal, and fires a powerful beam from his right vertical hand that can destroy monsters in one hit. *'Geed Barrier': Odyssey can summon an energy shield to block attacks from the opponent. *'Wrecking Ripper': Red energy arcs shot out from his hands. *'Wrecking Roar': Odyssey can unleash sound waves from his mouth. *'Fusion Rise Finishers': By copying the data of Ultraman Geed, Odyssey can use the finishers of his Fusion Rise forms. **'Strike Boost': Odyssey charges his hands with Emerium Energy coated in fire and launches a beam from his fist. Can also be launched at point blank via a rushing punch. **'Atmos Impact': A non lethal wave beam attack that only pushes the opponent away. **'Big Bustaway': Odyssey's L-style beam finisher. - Rosso OD= In this form, Odyssey gains Rosso's armour and crests. Techniques Weapons *'R/B Slugger Rosso': Odyssey is able to summon a pair of daggers from his crests when fighting against his opponents. **'Deflection': By slashing at an incoming attack, the R/B Slugger can deflect it. **'Energy Slash': The R/B Slugger Rosso is able to fire a red energy slash. **'Energy Ball': Odyssey can launch a ball of energy by swinging the R/B Sluggers in a cross formation. Special *'Flame Sphere Shoot': Odyssey uses his hands to create a giant fireball, before assuming a "+" arm position to launch it at the opponent. *'Flame Darts': Odyssey can shoot a smaller fireball by putting his fingers in a gun shape. **'Strike Sphere': Odyssey hurls a fireball that causes a moderately-sized explosion. *'Flame Mirror Wall': A fiery barrier with reflective properties. - Blu OD= In this form, Odyssey gains Blu's armour and crest. Techniques Weapons *'R/B Slugger Blu': Odyssey is able to summon a sword from his crest when fighting against his opponents. **'Deflection': By slashing at an incoming attack, the R/B Slugger can deflect it. **'Energy Slash': The R/B Slugger Blu can release a blue energy slash. **'Energy Beam': Odyssey can fire an energy beam from the tip of the R/B Slugger Blu. Special *'Aqua Strium': Odyssey puts his arms in an "L"-style to fire a beam of water energy. *'Aqua Jet Blast': Odyssey shoots a high-pressure water jet from either two of his fingers, or the palm of his hand. Its effects vary, as it can cut through objects, push his opponent away, or heal. *'Barrier': Odyssey puts up a rectangular energy barrier to defend himself from attacks. - Taiga OD= In this form, Odyssey gains Taiga's protectors, horns, gloves and boots. Techniques Special *'Storium Blaster': Odyssey charges up and fires a multicoloured beam from a "T"-style arm stance. *'Swallow Bullet': Energy bullets fired from his hands in a left-handed "+". *'Energy Flare': Odyssey fires many energy projectiles to counter incoming projectile attacks. Physical *'Swallow Kick': Odyssey flips in the air and delivers a flying kick attack. - Titas OD= In this form, Odyssey gains Titas' protectors, armour and Astro Spot. Techniques Special *'Planium Buster': Odyssey forms an energy ball and launches it at the foe with his fist. *'Astro Beam': Odyssey can fire an energy ray from his forehead. *'Locking Flare': An energy wave unleashed from his palm. Physical *'Wiseman Fist': Odyssey' swinging punch attack surrounded in a green aura. *'Titas Bomber': An elbow strike attack. - Fuma OD= In this form, Odyssey gains Fuma's protectors and armour. Techniques Special *'Light Wave Shuriken': Odyssey unleashes multiple energy shurikens. *'Polar Star Light Wave Shuriken': Odyssey fires a giant energy shuriken. This attack can also split into more shuriken. Physical *'Acceleration': Odyssey can accelerate so that his movements appear to be blurs. **'God Speed Afterimage': Odyssey is capable of creating afterimages. *'Cyclone Light Wave Leg': Odyssey's energy kick. }} }} Trivia * Taiga, Titas and Fuma OD images by Furnozilla. * Odyssey is solely canon to the UBA series. Category:MoarCrossovers Category:Cdrzillafanon's content Category:Fan Ultras Category:Ultras Category:Ultras' Bizarre Adventure Category:Parodies Category:Parody Ultras